


Save The Brand

by PsychoJJ



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Brother/Brother Incest, Father/Son Incest, Hacking, Incest, M/M, Porn Watching, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Someone hacked David Beckham's laptop and got access to a perfect blackmailing material in it, leaving the forty-five-year-old English man no choice but to follow orders and try his best to satisfy the sick needs of a random stranger in the internet.A stranger that got total control over him despite the fact that they might never meet in real life!
Relationships: Brooklyn Beckham/David Beckham, Brooklyn Beckham/Romeo Beckham, David Beckham/Victoria Adams Beckham
Comments: 45
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was suggested by the crew at our "Football Fan Fiction" discord. If you have interesting ideas of your own or if your just wanna chat about hot football players, you're more than welcome.
> 
> https://discord.gg/GaFeDT5

Yes, indeed. The pandemic had its global effect on a massive scale especially on people of the middle class. Many lost their jobs and got their lives turned upside down. But this quarantine had a huge impact on rich people too. Not just by altering their lifestyle dramatically but also by separating them from their big corporates agencies and making them more likely to handle a few critical issues on their own.

Take David Beckham for example. The man's name is a brand on its own, and the fact that he owns Inter Miami CF makes him even more of a target for cyberattacks than if he was just another celebrity. In normal circumstances, the technical team of someone like him would keep his laptop always secured and up to date with the latest safety measures, but during the pandemic, they couldn't and Beckham didn't know how to do it himself.

His technical team instructed him not to use his laptop for the time as it was very vulnerable to hacking but David didn't listen and thought they were just exaggerating, and for few weeks he seemed to be right and things were going pretty well until one day he received an email with a weird title that reads "I own you now" and of course Beckham wasn't stupid enough to open it because it could very easily be a virus.

The next day he received another creepy email with the title "I got something on you" and he deleted that message without opening it too but those mysterious threats kept on coming. On the third day a new email arrived with the title "save the brand before it's too late" and David was getting more anxious about it but he didn't tell his technical team because he promised them not to use his laptop, to begin with.

On the fourth day a new message showed up in Beckham's email and this one was more specific and frightening as it was titled "we know that you possessed child pornography" and what shocked David the most that he actually did. He stupidly did watch some minors' sex a couple of weeks ago. Not his proudest moment, but it was his only way to cope with the quarantine boredom at the time.

David kept reassuring himself and thinking "it must be a coincidence! It must be a random title they send to everyone! I'm not opening this message either. It's just a trap" and he couldn't sleep well that night and on the next morning, he received one last email that he couldn't not open. It was titled "Watch in 4K: David Beckham jerking off to CHILD PORN while his wife is sleeping next to him!"

The English player was losing his mind because he did that a couple of weeks ago. He stupidly masturbated to some pornography while his wife was asleep next to him. This time, he couldn't resist. He clicked on the email and the video was real!! It was captured from his laptop webcam and his face was very clear and his erection was even clearer and he was wearing stupid glasses that protect his eyes from the screen rays, and the child in that video was pretty easily recognizable in the reflection of his glasses!

It was two hours and thirty-five minutes of all the many times he masturbated that night. This is a lot. David immediately realized that this could easily and single-handedly destroy his reputation, his brand, his carrier, and more importantly his relationship with his wife and family. He didn't consult anybody. He didn't even think before sending the hackers back "what do you want?!" as he had to solve this issue alone.

The hackers responded immediately "YOU"

David already started feeling his hands numbing and he had goosebumps in dread while thinking"what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Before he received another message detailing "I'm sure you're curious about where we'll go from here. Don't overthink it. By tomorrow morning, you'll receive a shipment that will help us communicate in a more meaningful way"

Beckham sent back "what kind of shipment? What do you want from me?!" and the hacker responded "it contains a pair of earbuds among other things. These earbuds are identical to the ones you were wearing while watching that porn except that they're modified so I can hear you and talk to you through them all the times, and they use the heat of your ears to charge so you never have to take them off!"

David was terrified and almost paralyzed at how much he screwed up by simply watching porn in a none secured device, and he couldn't believe where this was going. He was still shaken up when the hacker sent one more message saying "and one last thing, don't even think about tracking down where the shipment came from. If you attempt to, I'll destroy your carrier before you know it!"

Despite being too scared to think clearly, Beckham was aware enough not to upset whoever that hacker might be as he replied "understood" and waited for like an hour for any new messages to pop up, to explain what will happen next but the blackmailer was done for the day while David shut down his "damn" laptop and got into the shower and just found himself crying helplessly.

He didn't know why exactly he was shedding those tears. Nothing happened yet. It might be just about money after all but he couldn't shake the feeling that this blackmailer or blackmailers wouldn't settle for just cash, and the uncertainty and the anticipation were more mentally exhausting than what might actually happen once the shipment arrives the next morning.

He just couldn't wait...

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Beckham couldn't help but feel that the whole thing was unfair. Not just the blackmailing part but also the whole minors' porn aspect of it. He hadn't watched such content in over fifteen years and once he did, it was out of curiosity and he got caught immediately. He didn't even search for the damn thing. He was just surfing through different porn websites, drunk, very drunk and somehow ended up on those kids' videos.

As much as it hurts, he knows that the media wouldn't receive it that way. If this thing gets out, he'll be considered "an all-time child molester" which he never was. He'll be in that box forever, and even if the public was more forgiving with him, his family wouldn't, especially that he was watching minors' GAY sex of all things. Even if he miraculously gets away with watching underaged, he definitely wouldn't have a proper explanation for enjoying the homosexual aspect of it.

So, no wonder he'll cooperate with the hackers to his very last breath! Because the stability of his life really depends on it. That was very evident when he woke up the next morning after a very little, intermittent sleep, as he ran to check if any shipment had arrived in the isolation room. Usually, Beckham and his family members keep any new goodies for at least a day to make sure that it's not contaminated with COVID 19, but this time around, David couldn't wait. He put on some gloves and opened the shipment packaging as soon as it arrived.

There were plenty of small, locked, high-tech, black cyber boxes inside the package. It seemed that those boxes were unlockable but only with a fingerprint. David took off one of his gloves and tried his thumb on a couple of them and they didn't open. So, he had to ask whoever sent them. He turned on his laptop to check his email, and there was a new message from the hacker already! Very short and to the point as it reads "open box #5837 first."

Beckham did as instructed. No argument at all. Not even much thinking. His hand was shaking and dreadfully numbing as he placed his thumb on the fingerprint reader on that box and it unlocked immediately. There were the couple of earbuds that the hacker talked about the day before. David was dying to get to know the bastard. So, he put them on his ears right away. He cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice low as he whispered "Sir, can you hear me?"

A modified anonymous voice responded "yes, I can hear you loud and clear!" and the English handsome wanted to have a prolonged negotiation with the hacker at the other end to understand their motives and sort things out but that stranger didn't give him a chance by elaborating "as a general rule. You remain silent. I'll do all the talking, and you never ask questions. You only answer them. Understood?"

David was getting a weird eerie feeling as he mumbled "sure" and the hacker ordered "now open box #8862" and Beckham followed the orders. Inside the box, there were a couple of colorless contact lenses, and David asked naturally "should I wear them?" while the anonymous responded, "never ask questions, remember?" 

The English man apologized while the hacker followed "these lenses are designed to stay on the eyes all the time without causing any irritation nor damages, and you'll be wearing them constantly from now on" and Beckham, who should've been less naive at such age, put them on his eyes while thinking to himself "but what's the point of these lenses if they're colorless in the first place"

A weird three-dimensional text appeared in the air in front of him, and it reads "you see? Now I can view anything over your vision. Think of this as Google glasses in a lens form factor, or as a 3D TV that only you can see" and that psycho nerd followed by saying in the earbuds "you could've watched underage porn on these and no one would've noticed. Isn't technology amazing?"

Beckham admitted "yeah" while thinking "why isn't this fascinating tech out there in the market already?! Why is it just in the hands of the wrong people? Wait! Could I be blackmailed by some intelligence agency?!" and he kept drawning in a sea of a zillion thought while the anonymous explained "these contact lenses aren't just a neat display method. They're also high-quality cameras that record and Livestream whatever you look at all the time!"

David was caught off guard and absolutely shocked as he asked "wait! what?!" and the hacker laughed and said "no questions allowed! Remember?" and Beckham's eyes started collecting tears as he couldn't believe it. He kept thinking to himself "what the hell is that? What kind of prison is this?! Someone out there can pretty much hear and see everything I hear and see!! If this thing continues I'll have no choice but to do whatever he wants like forever! This is so fucked up!!"

The hacker ordered "stop crying, bitch! You're making the streaming video so fuzzy! Hahahaha!" and for the first time in David's life, someone will get away with name-calling him! He responded in disbelief "sorry to bother you, sir" and without being told, Beckham figured out that whoever was blackmailing him was definitely a man. Not just by the way he talks and laughs but also how sadistic he was. This is unquestionably the work of testosterone-driven being! No woman would ever be that vile!! At least that's what the English thought at the time.

When, poor, powerless David finally wiped his tears, the anonymous blow a kiss and added "there's more! There's a lot more! You can't be crying already when we haven't even scratched the surface of what a "Cyber Master" can do to his "Cyber Slave!" But before we open another box, there's one last feature on those lenses that I'm sure you'll like. Look down, babe!"

Beckham looked down and he wasn't ready for what he saw. These lenses have many sensors and AI chips that make it possible for them to simulate what's under the clothes in a very realistic manner. They analyze the visible parts of one's body and skin to estimate how his genitals look like. They also analyze the shape and topology of the clothes on top of one's bulge to estimate the positioning and direction of his dick and balls. Technicality aside, David's package looked identical to how he would look like if he wasn't wearing anything which means that he can see people naked through these damn lenses!

Even though Beckham knows his private areas very well, it was uncanny to look at because of how real it felt, except for how well-groomed his pubic hair was in the simulation, everything else was flawless. It was a horrifying technology indeed and David knew where this was going as the anonymous elaborated "soon enough, you'll be walking around the house with no option but to see your wife and kids in absolute nudity all the time, and I will be watching with you too!!"

David was losing his mind as he tried to remove the contact lenses from his eyes while the hacker couldn't stop laughing before following "OH my god! You seriously think that I never expect you to try that?! Stop before you hurt yourself! Those lenses are none detachable unless I permit that!" and Beckham exploded in anger "what the hell do you want from me you twisted motherfucker!"

The anonymous repeated "to stop asking questions! As you can see, I'm turning you into a cyber slave which is basically a robot with human emotions. So, you better start behaving like the sex toy that you are!" and David seemed to be shouting alone in a room like a manic "I can't! I can't just follow orders blindly! I wasn't raised like this! You can't be doing this just for fun! Tell me what you really want and I'll give it to you" and the stranger responded "your sanity!" and David was like "what?!" and the stranger elaborated "you wanna know what I want? I want your sanity!!"

Beckham was losing his mind already and he definitely wanted to shout and roar in anger but it seemed like someone was passing in the corridor right outside the room. So, he lowered his voice and said "whatever that's supposed to mean. I can't cooperate with someone I know nothing about!" and the hacker responded "Don't worry about that… I'll be living in your head for a very long time. You might never know my name but we'll get to know each other very well!"

Before the English man got anything to say, the stranger threatened "just a reminder, from now until I drive you insane, you're not allowed to talk without permission, and if you don't want your videos to go public by the next couple of hours, you'll have to shut the fuck up and open box #3269!" and as frustrated as Beckham was he mumbled "fffine" as he opened the box to find three tiny spider robots. Two of them were transparent and squashy while the last one was metallic and jet black.

David was about to ask "what am I supposed to do with these?" When the instructions came through the earbuds "put the transparent ones on your nipples!" and as uncomfortable as it seemed, Beckham did as told and he could hear the hacker writing a couple of codes on his mechanical keyboards and press enter, and the cyber spiders clenched into the English areloas, taking the same exact shape and giving the same feel upon touching, making it impossible to distinguish these tiny robots from his actual nipples!

It hurts so much but Beckham didn't complain. Although he knew that these artificial nipples will stay on his chest just as long as the contact lenses but he gotta get used to it. The psycho nerd commented "you finally got the memo and didn't ask about the function of these spider robots. So, I'm gonna reward you and tell you. Now this is where things get serious and very interesting"

At this point, David wished that electricity was never invented and that we, humans, never left the cave life. The Anonymous on the other hand was having a good time as he elaborated "as my cyber slave, I'll put you under a lot of physical stress. I'll push your body to its limits especially in between the sheets, and I need these spiders to monitor your heart rate and your breathing. So, I know when you're about to collapse. I want you to end up insane after all, not dead!"

Beckham was definitely scared but even he was surprised by how fast his heart kept beating and how he was hyperventilating! The hacker giggled and said "those robots on your nipples also got a very advanced wireless technology that can alter your breathing and heart rate. Nothing really that useful unless I wanna cause you a cardiac arrest. Oh, I also have a thing for men panting like dogs. So, this tech might come in handy."

The English man wanted to cry so badly but he kept avoiding so because his tears will ruin the streamed video to his cyber master who can literally stop his heart from beating at any moment. David seemed emotionless on the outside but the scope of these technologies terrorized him beyond what his emotions can express. Even beyond what the human mind can process. He was paralyzed as he can't be prepared for this level of control!

This wasn't about saving the brand or his reputation or family anymore, but about his very life itself! Just like he hasn't seen enough, his nipples started moving towards each other! He couldn't help but ask "the hell is that?!" and this time, the hacker didn't mind answering "a little neat trick, using the magnetic field in these two robots to gravitate them or push them away from each other and moving your pecs and areolas in the process!"

The hacker got a joystick controller that basically moves each of Beckham's nipples in any desired direction just like a little video game. David was about to puke as he saw his own pecs moving just like pure magic. It felt so unreal, and he couldn't help but beg "stop! Please stop! This is disturbing as fuck!!" and the anonymous got the areolas back to their normal positions just to start spinning each around itself like a knob!!

Beckham screamed uncontrollably as it was excruciating as hell. The hacker laughed while getting the nips back to their normal rotation and said "just imagine your wife, sleeping with her head on your chest in the most romantic night, and all of a sudden she sees your nipples dancing in all directions!! She might lose her mind before you do!" and David instinctively and naively begged "please keep my family out of this. I know you can see them naked and everything but don't let them get suspicious, please"

The anonymous giggled and said "we'll see about that as it highly depends on how entertaining you are without them. Now convince me that I shouldn't and take the last spider robot and shove it in your beautiful ass!" and David was so overwhelmed by all the possibilities of the tech on his body already and he didn't want to add some more. So, he said without much thinking "I can't… not after what I just experienced… I can't shove something you control inside me!"

The psycho nerd lowered Beckham's heart rate to a level where he almost fainted just before saying "I control your heart idiot… I can kill you in a millisecond. I have been monitoring you long enough to know that you feared being fucked in the ass your entire life, but whatever I might do inside you is collateral damage at this point" before he got the English heart running normally once again.

David couldn't take chances. He used his little finger to push the spider robot inside his ass, and this time, he wasn't surprised at all as the thing started moving inside him, navigating all the way to clench on his prostate. He just hardened his buttocks silently without protesting at all because that's what it meant to be a Cyber slave.

The psycho nerd started praising that last prostatic spider and said "this marvelous piece of tech got a lot of features. First of all, it's so deep and so fixed on the wall of your prostate. So, just like everything else, you can't take it out, and since it got a location tracker inside it, I can know where you are all the time, and just like the earbuds, lenses and the nipples robot, it uses the heat of your body to recharge. So you'll never get out of my radar!" Just as if Beckham didn't feel imprisoned already.

The anonymous continued "that little spider robot inside you also have a state of the art vibrator with flawless configurations that range from subtle vibrations that you can go to a public place and nobody will notice, to unbelievably strong vibrations that can make your ass cheeks clap on their own!! That's not all. It also can send specific wavelengths to your reproductive organs to enhance or decrease semen production! But you know what I like the most about that tiny robot?!"

Beckham's eyes were widely opened in astonishment as he asked with the flow "what?" and his cyber master answered "that this little device sends a laser beam that only burns your poops and turns them into gases. From now on, you'll never poop. You'll only fart, which means that your ass will always be clean and ready to be fucked!! Isn't that hygiene technology at its finest?!"

David couldn't help but ask "wait! Is this thing even tested? Are you sure it won't burn my colon and eventually cause cancer or something like that?!" and the hacker laughed and said "why do you care? It's not like you chose to have it inside, nor you have any say in when and if I ever take it out! Now, how about you stop overthinking and leave the room. I wanna get to know your morning routine with your kids and wife…"

Despite being forced, Beckham couldn't help but feel guilty and criminal for letting that psycho check his family members' naked bodies. He tried to delay that and asked "wait… what about the other boxes… there are a lot of them… aren't we gonna open them?" and the stranger said "not really… I'm keeping them for the future… I got a lot of good stuff in there, and I'm gonna make other shipments too, but for now, I wanna see how your wife's boobs look like… I wanna see your sons dicks and how big they are in comparison to you. So, how about you stop trying to postpone that and do as told before I force you to?"

To be continued


End file.
